To explore the relationship between adipose tissue distribution, insulin sensitivity, and the dysregulation of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis as measured by cortisol production rates in normal subjects of varying weights, subjects with Familial Combined Hyperlipidemia, and those with type I diabetes mellitus receiving intensive treatment.